toons_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Living Nightmare
Living Nightmare is the third episode of The Amazing Spider-Man. Plot When Gwen Stacy discovers Alan Fagan's disappearance from Ravencroft, Spider-Man decides to check it out himself only to realize what "Mister Fear" has really been up to - and what's he's going to do next... involving the insititute and a prison riot even Spider-Man possibly couldn't stop. Transcript TRANSCRIPT: EXT. OSCORP - CONFERENCE ROOM - EVENING episode begins at the end of Norman's speech from last episode. Gwen Stacy sits among the crowd of press, watching him, but certainly not clapping. He grins at the people of Oscorp clapping and applauding him for his announcement as he steps off the podium to be greeted by Felicia Hardy with important news. Felicia Hardy: 'Mr. Osborn... '''Norman Osborn: '''Ms. Hardy... what is it? '''Felicia: '''The chemical storage supply... it's been ransacked. '''Norman: '''What are you talking about? '''Felicia: '''The vault, sir. Someone broke into the projects division... the medical supply of fear pheromone is gone. '''Norman: '''What about the security? '''Felicia: '''In the conference hall, sir. '''Norman: '''Get everyone down there. No one leaves until the place is secure. '''Felicia: '''Yes sir. scene transitions to a broadcast on a New York News Channel. A reporter is stating the headlines as a picture appears behind her showing a fire being put out at Central Park. '''News Reporter: '''Today, we have an exclusive story on Norman Osborn, executive CEO of Oscorp, and his plans in direction of production from Oscorp. Yesterday morning, a conference was held to the public where he announced-- channel switches to another news station broadcast. '''News Reporter: '''The fire that broke out on Central Park was allegedly caused by Spider-Man, as told by Norman Osborn yesterday morning when he-- channel switches again. '''News Reporter: '''Friend or foe? Can we truly put our lives in his hands any longer? Some people, like Norman Osborn, say no. again. '''News Reporter: '--The SIX initiative, a plan to put a stop to the spider, led by Norman Osborn. You can help fund this project by going on to-- again. '''News Reporter: '''Although he has not informed us on what he plans to do with this undergoing development, he informs that it will help us ensure that this city will stay safe and no longer in the hands of any masked hero. screen is turned to black. '''EXT. AUNT MAY'S APARTMENT - MORNING Parker turns off the TV as he sits at the kitchen table, finishing his breakfast. Aunt May comes in, turning the radio on and sits down at the table. A radio broadcast is discussing The Six Initiative. 'Peter: '''I'm going to get some air. gets up and puts his breakfast away as he walks out of the kitchen. '''Aunt May: '''Peter, where are you going? walks upstairs as Aunt May looks back at the radio, confused. The scene cuts to Peter, entering his room as he slams the door from frustration. He opens his closet, pulls out his Spider-Man suit and puts it on. He opens his window and sits on the edge ready to leap into New York City when he receives a call from Gwen Stacy. '''Spider-Man: '''Great way to ruin a perfect entrance... sighs and grapples a string of web to his cell phone, pulling it back into the palm of his hand. He picks up the call while looking back in his room occasionally to make sure Aunt May doesn't discover his "secret". '''Gwen Stacy: '''Hey, Peter... '''Spider-Man: '''What's up? '''Gwen: '''I heard muffling on the other end, are you wearing your mask? hesitates to try and figure out her response if she says yes. '''Spider-Man: '...No... '''Gwen: '''Peter, you really shouldn't be going out there right now. People are on a watch for you... Norman's got the city taking you as a threat again... which is actually what I was calling for. '''Spider-Man: '''I'm sure they can catch a guy swinging from building to building, fifty feet in the air. Yeah, I'll stay home. '''Gwen: '''This isn't a joke, Peter. Norman's becoming a serious problem... you need to be careful. '''Spider-Man: '''I know, I actually ran into him the day before the meeting. He's definitely got problems on his own, that's for sure. '''Gwen: '''What do you mean? '''Spider-Man: '''He's been watching me. I can't call you as much anymore, Gwen, he knows who Spider-Man really is. He's going after the people I know as a second step plan. I don't want you to get hurt. '''Gwen: '''Peter... '''Spider-Man: '''He's got the ability to transform like Doctor Connors, but this time he becomes a mutant Goblin who can shoot fireballs from his hands. I know he's a threat, Gwen but I can handle this. I'm not entirely you can, though... maybe your dad was right... '''Gwen: '''What are you talking about?